


and there was only ONE (1) hair tie

by BigMammaLlama5



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kinda, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 19:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19581166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/pseuds/BigMammaLlama5
Summary: Kara and Lena are house sitting in Midvale for a long weekend, but wait! There's trouble. They only have one hair tie.





	and there was only ONE (1) hair tie

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a tweet and i have no excuse
> 
> please don't expect a well-written full length story for a while lol

Lena was warm underneath her. Soft and yielding to her eager touch and the insistent slow grind of her hips. She smelled of the clean laundry detergent that Eliza favored and something purely her. Her thighs squeezed around her and the dull hint of a sting prickled her lower back where slender hands had wormed their way under her sweater and clung tight. Kara gasped softly as sharp teeth tugged at her lip, sending a jolt of heat crashing into her hips. Goosebumps erupted across her body as Lena finally started hiking her sweater up. She involuntarily squirmed when her knuckles ghosted over her ribs with a faint tickle, and then pulled the sweater up and over her head. Kara slung it onto the floor and found the edge of the waistband of Lena’s yoga pants. She pressed sloppy kisses down her neck, hopped over the t-shirt rucked up over her breasts, spent some more time sucking pert nipples into her mouth, and then started working her way lower.

There were already a few faint purpling bruises on her chest and hips from their shower that morning as well as the night before. She kissed lower, back down to those hickies as she peeled Lena’s clothing off with care, choosing to give her a more leisurely disrobing. It gave her a millionth chance to find the freckles on her legs again and she didn’t waste it. She especially enjoyed finding the freckles on her thighs.

Eventually she started working her way back up Lena’s legs. By the time she was hovering over her hips on her hands and knees her girlfriend was flushed and a little breathless. She could smell her. Kara lowered herself onto her belly and dropped more kisses on her hips as she rearranged her legs onto her shoulders. Her bare skin was warm and smooth against her, and-

Her hair was in the way.

Kara blew a puff of air up over her lip and tried to move a lock out of the way that had fallen into her face. She turned her head and frowned when she realized it was also under one of Lena’s thighs. Kara huffed and started extricating herself from Lena, who was now a little confused and annoyed that Kara had stopped.

“Can I borrow your hair tie?”

Lena gawped at her. “What-no!”

“Please Lena?” She injected a hint of a whine into her voice as she trailed the pads of her fingers over the soft skin on the inside of her thighs. She could feel the heat radiating off of her. Kara cranked up the Pout.

“No- _ don’t look at me like that _ . You’re gonna break it, just like all the other ones in this house. No way.”

Lena’s hips shifted impatiently towards Kara’s hands and frowned when she didn’t find the contact she wanted. Kara swallowed thickly as she watched her ribs expand with a huff, drawing her attention to her bare chest. She continued half-heartedly, her lips still tingling from Lena’s enthusiastic kisses.

“But then I won’t be able to see what I’m doing!”

“You don't  _ need _ to be able to see what you're doing.”

The  _ truth _ was Kara didn’t want to admit that she just didn’t want to get her hair messy if it got in the way. Which inevitably it _ would _ but she wanted to try to hold that second shower off for as long as she could. But that was beside the fact.

“ _ Leeenaaaaaaaa… _ ”

Lena sighed flatly, looking entirely too good laid out underneath her despite the annoyance coloring her expression. Kara  _ almost _ caved as her eyes drew down to the dusk between her legs, heat coiling heavily in her hips. She spread her legs open a little further and she caught a glimpse of deep pink.

“Lena pleaaaase? I'll make you feel good. You know I can.”

This time instead of a whine, she pulled upon the smug feeling of satisfaction she got from making Lena scream her name. Her voice was warm and heavy and dangerously sweet, promising anything and everything in a single inflection. Lena blushed heavily and her chest hitched, her kiss-pinked lips parting in a shaky gasp. Kara watched the smooth muscles in her throat work and let her teeth catch her lip when her hips shifted under her hands again. The heady smell of her arousal got stronger and Kara quirked a brow. Lena muttered a quiet  _ fucking hell _ and fumbled with the messy bun on top of her head.

“ _ Fine _ . If you break it I’m not sleeping with you for the rest of the weekend.”

_ Totally a bluff _ .

“Harsh.” Kara grinned and took the lonely brave hair tie. “Thank you.”

“It's your consequence to deal with if you break it, you hair tie murderer.”

Kara scraped her hair up into her own messy bun and carefully wound the elastic band around it, taking care to use as delicate of a touch as possible. It  _ was _ the only hair tie between them and Kara didn’t want to annoy Lena any further after taking it from her. She leaned down and pressed a soothing kiss to the pout of Lena’s lip, and then another, and another until she wasn’t pouting anymore and her hands were pressing down on the tops of her shoulders. Kara kissed her chin with a low laugh and shuffled back down her body, lifting pale thighs back onto her shoulders. She pressed one more kiss to the inside of her thigh and gently spread her with her thumbs.

Lena was  _ so _ pink and  _ so wet _ and her clit was a pretty rosy bud, just waiting for her. Kara didn’t waste another second now that her hair was out of the way and she leaned into her, and pressed her tongue flat to her entrance. Lena gasped and her hips twitched up into her mouth. Kara dipped her tongue into her and then laved up through slick folds to the firm bundle of nerves, drew a loose circle around it, and then closed her lips over her. Lena moaned high in her chest and rolled her hips up into her, her shoulders pressing back into the mattress of the twin bed.

“ _ Fuck, Kara- _ “

Lena’s voice was breathless, needy, bordering on begging even though Kara was intent on giving her what she wanted anyways. She massaged her tongue over her clit and drew back with a soft suck, grinning when slender fingers scratched against her scalp. She rolled her tongue back through her, tracing through curves and folds she knew like the back of her hand, sucking the spots into her mouth that made her girlfriend whine. Kara licked back down and slid her tongue into her, curling into slick heat. Lena moaned breathlessly again and arched into her, pressing her hips closer to Kara.

Fingers tugged in her hair and Kara hummed lowly at the pressure on her scalp as sparks zipped down her spine. She licked deeper and started mapping her out, touching as much as she could before starting to work her tongue into her as a slow rolling pace. Lena made a low noise in her chest and rolled onto Kara’s tongue as she tried to tug her closer by her hair. Kara curled her hands over her hips and let her fuck herself on her tongue for a long moment. She could feel her face burning as warm slick muscle tightened around her, tasting of an almost metallic taste but still inherently Lena. Still just as heady and intoxicating. Lena’s breathing was heavier now, and when Kara glanced up her body her chest was flushed. She hummed lowly into her and the vibrations made her hips stutter their rhythm. She squeezed a little tighter, a little slicker around her tongue and heat throbbed in time with her heartbeat in between her legs.

Lena gasped when her nose brushed against her clit from a particularly enthusiastic roll of her hips, and Kara changed her mind about wanting to feel her squeezing her. She withdrew her tongue with a pant of hot breath against her and licked broad and flat back up to her clit. Lena’s hips jumped and it cut a moan short, high and breathless in her throat. Kara drew her tongue in a wide stripe up and over the pink bud of nerves, ending with a flick of her tongue against her. She did it a few more times, but after a few heavy licks instead of pulling away with a flick she pressed forward and put her open mouth on her. A soft sharp exclamation of her name and a few different explicatives met her ears as she tried to take in as much of her as she could, creating some suction and rolling her tongue in quick flicks up and across her clit.

The hands in her hair let her go and instead clung helplessly to her own as she kept up the heavy pressure. Her hips were losing their rhythm and Kara kept up the quick flat licks across her clit. Lena’s moans were soft and sitting high in her chest, slowly climbing in pitch as Kara pulled her closer to release. A heel thumped heavily onto her back and she almost laughed when she felt Lena try to pull her closer with her feet. She squirmed a little when toes dug into her side but she didn’t relent, readjusting her loose hold on her hips to lace her fingers together with Lena’s. She kept licking, only pausing for a moment to catch her breath, panting hotly across her and flushing when she watched her spasm underneath her. Kara leaned back in, her slick chin bumping gently against her as she licked over her clit again and pulled her into her mouth. Lena whined something unintelligible as her thighs started to shake. Her grip tightened in Kara’s hold and she could feel her tensing.

“ _ Kara- _ ”

Lena came hard with her breath caught in her chest. Her hips arched up off of the mattress and ground purposefully against Kara’s mouth. Kara let her push up into her and moved her head with her, taking advantage of her powers to hover up off the bed a couple inches to give Lena as much range of motion as she wanted. She had no intention of stopping the roll of her tongue any time soon and just kept laving over her in broad licks. The continued stimulation made Lena’s hips start to tremble, and she sucked in a new breath with a desperate whine. Her hips sank back onto the bed but Kara didn’t let her rest, instead keeping her tongue moving across her and humming in amusement when Lena voiced a few more colorful curses. She kept trying to roll her hips back up into Kara’s mouth but the heavy and nearly overwhelming feeling of Kara’s tongue just made her shake apart again.

After another long moment of Lena coming breathlessly against her, the grip on her hands relaxed and Kara slowed her tongue. She took a much needed breath and pulled her mouth away with a wet  _ smack _ . Lena moaned at the loss and gasped again when Kara shifted down and dipped back into her. She couldn’t help but groan at how slick she was and took her time trying to clean her up. It was, of course, a futile effort because all it did was wind Lena up again. Lena didn’t take long to fall apart again, already so sensitive from Kara working her over and moaned throatily as she fluttered around her tongue. Her hips jumped weakly as she curled into her fully, and then licked back up to her clit. She sucked her into her mouth for just a moment, pressed her tongue softly against the engorged button of nerves for a beat, and the let her go with a soft satisfying suck.

Lena panted underneath her and her thighs relaxed heavily against her shoulders. Kara looked up again at her and propped her chin up on her, marveling at how flushed she was. Her chest was heaving, nipples pert and rosy against her fair skin. Lena’s hair was a mess around her shoulders now that it wasn’t safely up in a bun, and her flyaways were starting to stick to her forehead and cheeks. Kara grinned when she didn’t open her eyes and dropped a sticky kiss on her hip.

“Do you want your hair tie back?”

Lena didn’t say anything for a long minute, but her hands tightened in Kara’s again. She finally cracked her eyes open, dark and piercing under immaculate brows. She clumsily gave Kara her right hand back and pushed it lower as a blush colored her cheeks.

“...can you wear it for a little while longer?”

Kara grinned broadly and got the message, removing her hand from where it had held onto her hip and trailed her knuckles against the back of her thigh. Lena shifted her leg out of the way and her mouth fell open as her eyes rolled back and shut again when Kara slowly pushed two fingers into slick heat. She curled her fingers and pushed down her own heavy coiling heat in her hips, wallowing in the sound of Lena’s heady moan when she lowered her mouth and pulled her tongue over her clit again. It was one of the best sounds in the world.


End file.
